


Pictures of You:A Pokemon Volt White Nuzlocke.

by MeganShinyHunter



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 05:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganShinyHunter/pseuds/MeganShinyHunter
Summary: This is the story about me and my two best friends traveling through the Unova Region after we graduate from our Striaton City Pokemon School. Bianca and Cheren. We'll face death and we'll have fun.





	1. We get our Starter Pokemon and we get our first captures

It's 7:00 am on Friday July the 3rd 2026.  
I woke up and I got dressed.  
Cheren and Bianca my two best friends appeared in my bedroom wearing their graduation gowns.  
Bianca:"Come on Megan!" "We're going to obtain our Unova Region Starter Pokemon today!"  
She said.  
Cheren:"I want to get a Snivy."  
He said.  
Me:"I want to get an Oshawott."  
I said.  
We left my house and we went to our school.  
Professor Aurea Juniper:"Everybody Megan Kendell is our very first student to graduate from this school."  
She said.  
Professor Aurea Juniper:"Please come up here to get your Shiny female Oshawott along with the Trainer Card."  
She said.  
Professor Aurea Juniper:"Everyone Bianca Smith is our second student to graduate from this school."  
She said.  
Professor Aurea Juniper:"Please come up here to get your nonshiny female Tepig along with the Trainer Card."  
She said.  
Professor Aurea Juniper:"Everyone Cheren Johnson is our third student to graduate from this school."  
She said.  
Professor Aurea Juniper:"Please come up here to get your nonshiny male Snivy along with the Trainer Card."  
She said.  
Me:"Yay!" "I got a Shiny female Oshawott!"  
I said.  
Me:"I'm nicknaming her Whitney."  
I said.  
Professor Aurea Juniper:"Megan,Bianca and Cheren you should remember that our entire Unova Region is now underneath the Nuzlocke."  
She said.  
Principal Erma:"You're only allowed to capture the first Wild Pokemon out on each Route and you have to nickname the little fella or lady."  
She said.  
Principal Erma:"The Pinwheel Forest west of Nacrene City where our second Gym Leader Lenora lives at with her wonderful husband Hawes has two very different areas."  
She said.  
Principal Erma:"The Desert Resort northwest of Nimbasa City where our fourth Gym Leader Elesa lives at has two very different areas."  
She said.  
Principal Erma:"The Dragonspiral Tower north of Iccirus City where our seventh Gym Leader Brycen lives at has two really different parts."  
She said.  
Principal Erma:"You can only capture one Wild Pokemon inside and you can only catch one Wild Pokemon outside."  
She said.  
Principal Erma:"Revives,Max Revives,Sacred Ashes and Revival Herbs are illegal."  
She said.  
Principal Erma:"Dire Hit,X Accuracy,Guard Spec,X Attack,X Defend,X Sp. Atk,X Sp. Def and X Speed the Battling Items are illegal also."  
She said.  
Principal Erma:"Having any of those items inside your bag will cause you to lose that Trainer Card forever."  
She said.  
My two best friends forever Bianca and Cheren got their nonshiny Starter Pokemon from Professor Aurea Juniper.  
We left the school together and we went back to see the Professor in her Nuvema Town laboratory.  
My best friend forever Bianca's really mean dad stormed over to her angrily and he grabbed the Pokeball that she was holding.  
Bianca's dad:"Bianca Smith go return that nonshiny female Tepig Starter Pokemon to Professor Aurea Juniper and your Trainer Card right now young lady!"  
He said.  
Bianca's dad:"Then you head home and go into your bedroom!" "You're grounded forever and your friends can start their Pokemon journey without you!"  
He shouted angrily.  
Bianca grabbed her Pokeball and she lifted the middle left finger.  
Bianca:"I hate you so much daddy!" "You're a narcissistic jerk!"  
She shouted angrily.  
Bianca took off running and she arrived out on Unova's Route 1 safely with Erica her Tepig.  
Cheren and I raced out to Route 1.  
Cheren:"Since we have our Starter Pokémon we should have a Pokémon Battle."  
He said.  
I defeated Bianca and I got $500.  
I defeated Cheren and I got $500.  
Whitney grew to Level seven from her two Pokémon Battles and she learned the Water Gun Move.  
Cheren:"You're really strong Megan."  
He said.  
Bianca:"Whitney is at Level seven." "She learned her first Water Type Move." "Water Gun."  
She said.  
Professor Juniper left her laboratory and she went out to Route 1.  
Professor Juniper:"Why didn't you come to my laboratory?"  
She asked.  
Me:"Bianca's daddy tried to take Erica away from her forever and she almost got grounded."  
I said.  
Bianca:"I flipped my daddy off because he tried to take Erica away from me forever."  
She said.  
Bianca:"He's not the boss of me anymore!" "Narcissistic jerk!"  
She shouted angrily.  
Cheren:"I nicknamed my Snivy Sebastian."  
He said.  
Me:"I nicknamed my Oshawott Whitney."  
I said.  
Professor Juniper:"I love those names."  
She said.  
Professor Juniper walked over to us with her bag and she gave us our Pokedexes.  
My Trainer ID NO 47470.  
Bianca's Trainer ID NO 45789.  
Cheren's Trainer ID NO 49768.  
Me:"I'm ready to go." "I need Luxury Balls."  
I said.  
Cheren:"Do you want your Pokémon to be friendlier Megan?"  
He asked.  
Me:"Yes." "Cheren I want my Pokémon to be friendlier."  
I said.  
My mom raced out to Route 1 with her bag and she put one Town Map into our bags.  
Me:"Thank you mom."  
I said.  
My mom:"You're welcome honey." "I'm so proud of you!" "Your first Pokémon is a Water Type."  
She said.  
Professor Juniper walked into the grass and she caught a Level four nonshiny male Patrat with her Level seven nonshiny female Minccino.  
Professor Juniper walked over to me with her bag and she put ten empty Luxury Balls into my bag.  
Professor Juniper pulled out twenty empty Pokeballs from her bag and she gave ten each to my two best friends forever.  
Professor Juniper:"I'll see all of you in Accumula Town."  
She said.  
Professor Juniper turned around and she walked towards Accumula Town.  
Bianca captured a Wild Level four nonshiny female Lillipup and she nicknamed her Stephanie.  
Cheren captured a Wild Level four nonshiny male Starly and he nicknamed him Steven.  
I captured a Wild Level four Shiny female Starly and I nicknamed her Kaitlin.  
I pulled out my Pokedex and I scanned my two Shiny Pokémon.  
Whitney Shiny female Oshawott. Level:seven.  
Area met at Nuvema Town. Level:five. Date obtained:7/3/2026.  
Stats:HP 24/24. Attack:8. Defense:9. Spe.Atk:10. Spe.Def:11. Speed:12.  
Moves:Tackle 35/35 PP. Tail Whip 30/30 PP. Water Gun 25/25 PP.  
Nature:Timid. Characteristic:Quick Tempered. Ability:Vital Spirit.  
Kaitlin Shiny female Starly. Level:four.  
Area met at:Unova Route 1. Date obtained:7/3/2026.  
Stats:HP 20/20. Attack:9. Defense:8. Spe.Atk:10. Spe.Def:11. Speed:12.  
Moves:Tackle 35/35 PP. Growl 40/40 PP.  
Nature:Hasty. Characteristic:Sturdy body. Ability:Keen Eye.  
Me:"I love your Natures girls."  
I said.  
Both of my Luxury Balls on the belt rocked back and forth.  
I trained both of my Pokémon up to Level eight and I raced over to both of my best friends forever.  
Kaitlin and Whitney came out of their Luxury Balls.  
Kaitlin sat down on my left shoulder and Whitney sat down on my right shoulder.  
Whitney:"I want to run around." "I hate being stuck in my Luxury Ball."  
She said.  
Cheren and Bianca recalled their Pokémon.  
Me:"Let's go shopping for Potions and Antidotes in the Pokémon Center."  
I said.  
Me:"We need them to be safe and then we won't have to visit the Pokémon Center."  
I said.  
We arrived in Accumula Town and we got taken into the Pokémon Center by Professor Juniper.  
We healed our Pokémon and we stocked up on healing items.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	2. We get our first Gym Badge and we get more Pokemon for our Teams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Team Plasma for the first time and we get a little girl's stolen Pokémon back from them.

We left the Pokémon Center and we listened to the speech.  
Cheren,Bianca and I got really mad.  
Me:"That's a bunch of bullcrap!" "Taking Pokémon away from their Trainers!"  
I shouted angrily.  
Whitney:"Megan I found a Pokémon Egg!"  
She said.  
I looked down at Whitney and I saw a Shiny Pichu Pokémon Egg.  
I picked the Egg up gently off of the ground with both of my hands and I held it against my chest.  
N walked over to me and he smiled.  
N:"That Egg was stolen from a far away Region." "It's called Alola."  
He said.  
N:"The Pokémon there have different forms." "That Pokémon will evolve into a Psychic Type."  
He said.  
Me:"I've heard about the Alola Region." "I can't wait to have a Raichu from there!"  
I said.  
N:"I want to have a Pokémon Battle against you."  
He said.  
Me:"I accept your challenge!"  
I said.  
The Shiny Pichu Pokémon Egg glowed brightly and it shook rapidly three times.  
The Shiny Pichu Pokémon Egg broke open and a Level one female is fast asleep with both of her chocolate brown eyes closed.  
Me:"It's a girl." "Her name is Blythe."  
I said.  
N:"I've got a Level six nonshiny male Nincada,a Level seven nonshiny male Mankey and a Level eight nonshiny male Purrloin."  
He said.  
Me:"I'll win and I'll use that $800." "For two Potions and two Antidotes."  
I said.  
Whitney:"Megan the baby is waking up."  
She said.  
I looked at my Pichu and I saw her moving.  
Blythe opened up both of her chocolate brown eyes and she looked around.  
Blythe saw me and she smiled.  
Blythe:"Mama!"  
She said.  
Kaitlin:"Hi Blythe!" "I'm Kaitlin." "Whitney is the Oshawott."  
She said.  
Whitney:"Hi." "I'm Whitney."  
She said.  
I put Blythe down and I scanned her with my Pokedex.  
Blythe Shiny female Pichu. Level:one.  
Area met at:Accumula Town. Date obtained:7/3/2026.  
Nature:Calm. Characteristic:Quick Tempered. Ability:Lightningrod.  
Stats:HP 10/10. Attack:4. Defense:5. Spe.Atk:6. Spe.Def:8. Speed:7.  
Moves:Thunderbolt,Hidden Power(Ice),Iron Tail and Grass Knot.  
Me:"Wow!" "All four of these Egg Moves are awesome!"  
I said.  
Me:"I can't wait to evolve you Blythe!" "You're going to be really strong!"  
I said.  
I defeated N and I got $800.  
Blythe grew to Level twelve and she didn't evolve into her Pikachu form.  
Kaitlin and Whitney grew to Level twelve.  
I bought two Potions and I bought two Antidotes.  
I healed up my Pokémon and I went out to Route 2.  
I caught a Wild Level six Shiny female Caterpie and I nicknamed her Brianna.  
I got Brianna up to Level twelve and I healed her up.  
Brianna evolved into a Metapod and she evolved into a Butterfree.  
I got Whitney up to Level twelve and I did the same with Kaitlin.  
I healed my Team up at the Pokemon Center and I went out to Route 2.  
Bianca is sitting down in the grass and she's looking up at the sky.  
Me:"Hi Bianca!"  
I said.  
Bianca stopped looking up at the sky and she got up.  
Bianca saw me and she jumped.  
Bianca:"You scared me Megan!"  
She said.  
Me:"Bianca I'm really sorry about doing that to you." "I just wanted to have a Pokémon Battle against you again."  
I said.  
Bianca:"Let's do it!"  
She said.  
Me:"I'm not going to lose!"  
I said.  
I defeated Bianca and I got $1,000.  
Bianca:"Your Pichu is so cute!" "She's a Shiny!"  
She said.  
Me:"Have you ever heard about the ALola Region?"  
I asked.  
Bianca:"Yeah." "I've heard about the Alola Region."  
She said.  
Me:"That's where Blythe came from." "N told me." "He's the boy with green hair." "You saw him at the Accumula Town speech."  
I said.  
Bianca:"Did he tell you exactly where she came from?"  
She asked.  
Me:"No." "He didn't."  
I said.  
Whitney:"Megan take a look at Blythe."  
She said.  
I looked down at Blythe and I saw her glowing brightly.  
Blythe evolved into a Pikachu and she became stronger.  
Bianca:"Your Pichu evolved!" "This is the first time that I saw it happen!" "Wow!"  
She said.  
Me:"Blythe will become an Alolan Raichu."  
I said.  
Bianca:"I can't wait to see her evolve again!"  
She said.  
Blythe:"I don't feel so good."  
She said.  
I recalled all of my Pokémon to their Luxury Balls and I raced into Striaton City.  
I healed my Team up in the Pokemon Center and I got the news that my Pokémon having a virus called Pokerus.  
Me:"I'll train in the Dreamyard." "Then I'll defeat Cheren again."  
I said.  
I went into the Dreamyard and I defeated the two Trainers.  
I walked over to the girl and I got a Shiny female Pansear from her.  
Me:"Shiloh welcome to the Team."  
I said.  
Nature:Timid. Characteristic:Quick Tempered. Ability:Blaze.  
Moves:Scratch,Hone Claws,Lick and Flame Burst.  
I called Shiloh back to the Luxury Ball and I went to the Pokémon School.  
All four of my Pokémon are in low health and they're at Level fifteen.  
I defeated Cheren and I got $1,200.  
$3,200.  
I sold the Pokeball that I got back in Accumula Town when I was visiting people and I got $100.  
$3,300.  
I got two Great Balls and I sold them for $600.  
I got ten Dive Balls and I sold them for $1,000.  
I picked up a Potion,a Everstone and a Oval Stone out on Route 2 then I put them into my bag.  
Medicine pocket:Thirteen Potions and twelve Antidotes.  
I bought seven Potions for $2,100 and I bought eight Antidotes for $800.  
$2,000.  
I bought five Potions for 1,500 and I bought five more Antidotes for $500.  
$0.  
I went into the Dreamyard and I caught Lavender the Level twelve Shiny female Nidoran.  
I got Lavender up to Level fifteen and I did the same with Shiloh.  
I went into the Gym and I defeated the two Trainers.  
I healed the Team up and I went into the Gym.  
Shiloh,Blythe and Kaitlin are at Level sixteen.  
Me:"This Gym Battle will be really easy." "Kaitlin you're up front." "Lavender is behind her." "Brianna is the last one."  
I said.  
Me:"Whitney stays out of this."  
I said.  
Me:"Blythe and Shiloh will be on standby."  
I said.  
Kaitlin:"Ok!" "I'll do it Megan!"  
She said.  
Cilan:"I'm ready to face you in a Pokémon Battle."  
He said.  
Me:"I'm new to the Rotation Battles."  
I said.  
Cilan:"Go Bulbasaur,Chikorita and Snivy."  
He said.  
Me:"Go Kaitlin,Lavender and Brianna."  
I said.  
I defeated the Gym Leader Cilan and I got the Trio Badge.  
Lavender,Brianna and Kaitlin grew to Level seventeen.  
Blythe,Whitney and Shiloh are at Level sixteen.  
Me:"Cilan thank you for the Gym Badge."  
I said.  
Cilan:"You're welcome Megan."  
He said.  
Lavender evolved and she became stronger.  
I healed my Team up and I visited Fennel.  
I got the TM 10 Hidden Power and I went into the Dreamyard to collect some Dream Mist.  
I defeated Team Plasma and I healed up.  
I went out to Route 3 and I defeated the two twins.  
I healed the Team up and I went into the grass to catch a Pokémon.  
Cheren:"Megan I want to have a Pokémon Battle with you again!"  
He said.  
Me:"Ugh!" "Not again!" "I just want to capture a Wild Pokémon!"  
I shouted angrily.  
A Wild Level fifteen Shiny female Shinx walked over to me and she bumped her head against my right leg.  
I looked down and I saw a Wild Shiny female Shinx standing there.  
Cheren:"Megan catch your new friend and then we can have a Pokémon Battle."  
He said.  
Me:"Leslie welcome to the Team."  
I said.  
Leslie:"Megan I can't wait to explore with you."  
She said.  
I caught Leslie and I sent her to the PC.  
I defeated Cheren and I got some more $.  
Two male Team Plasma Grunts shoved us down and they went into the Wellspring Cave.  
Bianca and a little girl raced over to the two of us.  
Bianca:"Those two Team Plasma Grunts just stole this little girl's Pokémon!"  
She said.  
Me:"I'll kick their butts!" "Jerks!" "Stealing a Pokémon is wrong!"  
I shouted angrily.  
Cheren and I took off running to the cave.  
Cheren and I went into the cave.  
Me:"Get ready to feel my rage!"  
I shouted angrily.  
I defeated all three of the Team Plasma Grunts and I got more $.  
I captured Sheila the Wild Level fifteen Shiny female Woobat and I sent her to the box.  
Whitney,Shiloh and Blythe are at Level eighteen.  
Brianna,Kaitlin and Lavender are at Level seventeen.  
I healed up my Team and I got the Fishing Rod right after my best friend forever Cheren returned the stolen Pokémon.  
Cheren went into the really tall grass and Bianca took the girl home.  
Me:"I'm ready to call it a day." "I'm exhausted."  
I said.  
It's 6:30 pm.  
I got into Nacrene City and I got ten Sun Stones from Cheren.  
I went to the Pinwheel Forest's outer area and I defeated the Trainers to get some more $.  
I captured Elena the Wild Level fifteen Shiny female Tepig and I sent her to the Box.  
I boxed Shiloh and I got Elena out.  
I got Elena up to Level eighteen and I healed up my Team.  
I got ready for bed at 8:30 pm and I fell asleep at 9:00 pm.  
Brianna,Kaitlin and Blythe are fast asleep on my bed.  
Elena,Whitney and Lavender are fast asleep on the couch.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	3. I get really sick with appendicitis and I get it removed at Castelia City's hospital

The next day.  
I woke up at 5:00 am with a dull pain in my stomach and I ignored it by going back to sleep.  
I had felt really nauseous and I had felt really hot.  
Two hours later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
I woke up and I got dressed.  
I called all of my Pokémon back to all of the Luxury Balls and I went to the second Gym for my badge.  
I defeated N my rival and I got more $ for my account.  
I felt a really sharp pain in my lower right side and I collapsed on the ground.  
N placed his left hand on my forehead and he pulled it back quickly.  
N:"Ouch!" "Megan you're burning up!"  
He said.  
Me:"My stomach hurts really bad N." "I feel like throwing up."  
I said.  
Cheren and Bianca got up then got dressed for the day.  
Cheren and Bianca walked out to the lobby.  
N picked me up gently and he took me into the Pokémon Center.  
Bianca and Cheren raced over to N.  
N:"Megan needs to see a doctor right now!" "Her stomach is hurting." "She has a fever too."  
He said.  
Bianca:"Megan I'll call your mom for you."  
She said.  
Cheren:"Megan where's the pain at in your stomach?"  
He asked.  
Me:"My lower right side Cheren."  
I said.  
Cheren:"Crap!" "That's where your appendix is at!"  
He said.  
Nurse Joy raced over to us with a gurney and she put me on it gently.  
I curled up into a ball and I burst into tears.  
Nurse Joy took me back to a room and she put me in a nightgown.  
Nurse Joy put an IV into my left arm and she put two heart monitor stickers onto my chest.  
Bianca called my mom and she told her all about what had happened to me.  
My mom hung up on Bianca and she packed two suitcases.  
Brianna:"This really stinks!" "Our Trainer is really sick."  
She said.  
Blythe:"I'm really worried about her."  
She said.  
Whitney:"Me too."  
She said.  
Nurse Joy walked over to the right side of my bed after putting the gloves on and she put both of her hands on my lower right side.  
Nurse Joy pushed down and she let go.  
Me:"Ow!" "Ow!" "Ow!" "Stop that!" "It hurts!"  
I said.  
Nurse Joy:"Your appendix is getting ready to rupture."  
She said.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm back at the Nacrene City Pokémon Center and I don't have the appendix anymore.  
Crystal the Shiny female Buneary from Castelia City and Mia the Shiny female Snivy from Pinwheel Forest's Inner Area are in my PC.  
Brianna:"Megan's better again." "This is really good!"  
She said.  
Whitney:"We can battle Nacrene's Gym Leader tomorrow." "We're going to win!"  
She said.  
Lavender:"I'm going to be a Nidoqueen tomorrow." "This is going to be a really good battle."  
She said.  
Me:"Team Plasma will be stopped at all costs."  
I said.  
Whitney:"Yeah!" "We'll stop them from liberating Pokémon." "From their Trainers."  
She said.  
Elena:"Those guys from Team Plasma are idiots."  
She said.  
Kaitlin:"Yeah!" "I agree with you Elena."  
She said.  
Blythe:"I want to battle right now!"  
She said.  
Me:"You're staying out of the battle tomorrow Blythe."  
I said.  
Brianna:"Elena and I are Megan's main two battlers for tomorrow Blythe."  
She said.  
All of my Pokémon closed both of their eyes and they fell asleep.  
I closed my eyes and I fell asleep.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	4. Two new Gym Badges and one new capture

The next day.  
I woke up at 7:00 am and I got dressed.  
Me:"Let's go get our Gym Badge!"  
I said.  
I went into the Gym and I defeated all of the Trainers.  
I healed up at the Pokémon Center and I went into Lenora's room.  
Me:"Gym Leader Lenora I challenge you to death!"   
I shouted.  
Lenora:"I accept your challenge Megan." "You don't need to shout." "I can hear you."  
She said.  
I defeated Lenora without losing any of my Pokémon and I got the Basic Badge.  
Hawes raced downstairs and he waved both of his hands in the air.  
Hawes:"Team Plasma is taking the Dragonite skull!"  
He said.  
Me:"I'll stop them!"  
I said.  
I raced up the stairs and I raced out of the Pokémon Gym.  
Team Plasma grabbed the Dragonite Skull and they disappeared with a smoke bomb.  
I raced outside and I saw my two best friends.  
Cheren:"What's going on?"  
He asked.  
Me:"Team Plasma stole a Dragonite Skull."  
I said.  
Bianca:"They went into the Inner Area of Pinwheel Forest."  
She said.  
Cheren:"I can see that you're really mad at Team Plasma."  
He said.  
Bianca:"Megan take this Dowsing Machine with you."  
She said.  
Bianca pulled a Dowsing Machine out of her bag and she put it into my right hand.  
Lenora and Hawes walked out of the Gym.  
Burgh walked over to all three of us and he smiled.  
Me:"You're a Gym Leader."   
I said.  
Me:"Hello." "I'm Megan Kendell."  
I said.  
Bianca:"Hi." "I'm Bianca."  
She said.  
Cheren:"Hello." "I'm Cheren."  
He said.  
Burgh:"Hi." "I'm Burgh." "I'll be your next challenger."  
He said.  
Burgh:"Yeah." "I'm a Gym Leader."  
He said.  
Bianca:"Megan be really careful in there."  
She said.  
I raced into the forest and I defeated the twins.  
I saw a Team Plasma Grunt and I walked over to him.  
I defeated him and I got my Team up to Level twenty nine.  
I defeated all of the Trainers and I got some Berries.  
I got the Dragonite Skull back and I got a Moon Stone.  
I called Lavender out and I evolved her.  
Me:"Let's grind up to Level thirty six before the Gym Battle."  
I said.  
All six:"Ok!" "Let's do it!"   
They said at the same time.  
Me:"I'll have to box one of you so that I can add Mia."  
I said.  
Me:"I need a Grass Type."   
I said.  
Kaitlin:"You can box me after I evolve."  
She said.  
Me:"Ok." "I'll do that."   
I said.  
It's 7:55 am.  
I got my Team up to Level thirty six and I healed up.  
I boxed Kaitlin and I got Mia out.  
I trained Mia up to Level thirty six and I healed up.  
All three of my Starter Pokémon evolved and they became a whole lot stronger.  
Me:"I'm going to box Mia and I'll train Shiloh up then evolve her."   
I said.  
Me:"I'm going to box Elena and I'll train Leslie up then evolve her."  
I said.  
I boxed Mia and I got Shiloh out.  
I got Shiloh up to Level thirty six and I evolved her with one of my three Fire Stones.  
I boxed Shiloh and I got Mia out.  
I boxed Elena and I got Leslie out.  
I got Leslie up to Level thirty six and I boxed her after she became a Luxray.  
I got Sheila out and I got her up to Level thirty six.  
I boxed Sheila after she evolved and I got Crystal out.  
I got Crystal up to Level thirty six and I boxed her right after she evolved.  
I got Elena out and I healed my Team.  
It's 9:30 am.  
I arrived in Castelia City at 10:10 am and I went out to Route 4 after boxing Mia.  
I caught Jasper the Wild Level eighteen Shiny male Sandile and I got him up to Level forty two.  
I boxed Jasper and I got Mia out.  
I went to the Gym and I bumped into Cheren.  
I defeated Team Plasma and I healed up.  
It's 10:35 am.  
I defeated all of the Gym Trainers and I healed up.  
I defeated Burgh and I got the Insect Badge.  
All of my Pokémon are at Level thirty nine and they're badly hurt.  
I healed up inside of the Pokemon Center and I took a shower to get rid of the honey.  
It's 10:55 am.  
I defeated Bianca and I defeated Cheren.  
I healed up in the desert house and I arrived in Nimbasa City.  
I defeated Team Plasma and I got HM2 Fly.  
I healed up and I evolved Blythe.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep inside of the Pokémon Center bedroom and all of my Pokémon are fast asleep in their Luxury Balls.  
My Team is at Level forty two and I haven't lost anyone yet.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	5. Three Gym Badges and new captures

The next day.  
I woke up at 7:00 am and I got dressed.  
I got all of my boxed Pokémon up to Level forty two and I got all of my original Team members back.  
I boxed Blythe and I left an empty spot on my Team.  
I caught Vivian the Shiny female Pachirisu on Route 5 and I got her up to Level forty two.  
I boxed Vivian and I left an empty spot on my Team.  
I taught Kaitlin the Fly Move and I boxed her.  
I caught Marceline the nonshiny female Electrike on Route 16 and I got her up to Level forty two.  
Marceline glowed brightly and she evolved into a Manectric.  
I kept Marceline on the Team and I healed my Team up at the Pokémon Center.  
In the PC.  
Kaitlin Shiny female Staraptor Level forty two Unova Route 1.  
Blythe Shiny female Alolan Raichu Level forty two Accumula Town.  
Shiloh Shiny female Simisear Level forty two Dreamyard Gift.  
Leslie Shiny female Luxray Level forty two Unova Route 3.  
Sheila Shiny female Swoobat Level forty two Wellspring Cave.  
Crystal Shiny female Lopunny Level forty two Castelia City Gift.  
Jasper Shiny male Krookodile Level forty two Unova Route 4.  
Vivian Shiny female Pachirisu Level forty two Unova Route 5.  
On the Team.  
Whitney Shiny female Samurott Level forty two Nuvema Town.  
Brianna Shiny female Butterfree Level forty two Unova Route 2.  
Lavender Shiny female Nidoqueen Level forty two Dreamyard.  
Elena Shiny female Emboar Level forty two Pinwheel Forest Outer Area.  
Mia Shiny female Serperior Level forty two Pinwheel Forest Inner Area.  
Marceline nonshiny female Manectric Unova Route 16.  
Me:"This Team is perfect for the Gym."  
I said.  
Me:"Elena is going to lead." "Lavender will back her up." "Mia too."  
I said.  
It's 7:25 am.  
I defeated my rival N again and I healed my Team.  
I defeated all of the Trainers and I healed up.  
I defeated all of the Trainers on Route 5 and I healed up.  
I defeated Elesa the Gym Leader and I got the Bolt Badge.  
I healed up and I went out to Route 5.  
It's 7:45 am.  
Cheren walked out of the gate and he walked over to me.  
Cheren:"Megan let's battle!"  
He said.  
Cheren:"Megan turn around!"  
He said.  
I turned around and I saw Cheren standing there.  
Me:"Cheren I accept your challenge."  
I said.  
Me:"I was looking at the Champion Alder."  
I said.  
Me:"Elesa is talking to him."  
I said.  
I defeated Cheren my rival and I got my Team healed by him.  
Cheren:"Megan you over leveled your Pokémon."  
He said.  
Me:"Cheren I don't want to lose my Pokémon." "That's why I over level them."  
I said.  
Cheren:"I don't blame you for doing that Megan."  
He said.  
Me:"I'll win against the Elite Four without losing any of my Pokémon."  
I said.  
Cheren:"I'll be rooting for you to win."  
He said.  
Me:"Here comes Elesa with Alder." "She's going to introduce us to him."  
I said.  
Alder:"Hello Megan and Cheren." "I'm Alder the Champion and I'm also a grandpa."  
He said.  
Me:"Alder is your grandchild a boy or a girl?"  
I asked.  
Alder:"Megan my grandchild is a boy." "His name is Benga."  
He said.  
Me:"I love babies!" "They're so adorable!"  
I said.  
Cheren:"Me too."  
He said.  
Elesa:"I found a Shiny Piplup Pokémon Egg." "Chimchar too."  
She said.  
Alder:"A Shiny Turtwig Egg is in that batch."  
He said.  
Me:"I'll raise them!"  
I said.  
Elesa:"Here you go Megan."  
She said.  
Elesa picked up a bag with her right hand and she gave it to me.  
Me:"I can't wait to hatch them!"  
I said.  
It's 8:10 am.  
Cheren:"Where are you going to hatch them at?"  
He asked.  
Me:"Nimbasa City,Driftveil City and Mistralton City."  
I said.  
Elesa:"Those Eggs are going to hatch soon."  
She said.  
Me:"I'll be right back."  
I said.  
I went back to Nimbasa City and I checked on the Eggs.  
It's 8:15 am.  
I picked up the Shiny Chimchar Pokémon Egg and I held it close.  
The Shiny Chimchar Pokémon Egg broke open and a Level one female is fast asleep in my arms.  
Chimchar yawned two times and she opened up both of her chocolate brown eyes.  
Me:"Hello Isabella." "I'm Megan."  
I said.  
Isabella:"Hello mommy!"  
She said.  
I caught Isabella and I sent her to the box after I got her to Level forty five.  
It's 8:35 am.  
Me:"Infernape is one of my favorite Pokémon."  
I said.  
Me:"Turtwig you're going to hatch in Driftveil City and Piplup you're going to hatch in Mistralton City."  
I said.  
The two Pokémon heard my voice and they moved.  
I went back to Route 5 and I walked over to Alder.  
Me:"It's a girl." "Chimchar." "Her name is Isabella." "She's fully evolved."  
I said.  
Alder:"That's really good." "Female Starter Pokémon are so rare."  
He said.  
Me:"Do those preschoolers want to battle?"  
I asked.  
Alder:"Yes." "They do."  
He said.  
Me:"Cheren let's destroy them."  
I said.  
Cheren and I defeated the preschoolers.  
Alder healed my Pokémon and he healed Cheren's.  
It's 8:45 am.  
Alder:"Your Starter Pokémon are really attached to you two."  
He said.  
Me:"I wanted a female Oshawott." "I ended up with a Shiny."  
I said.  
Alder:"You're really lucky."  
He said.  
Cheren:"Sebastian is my best Pokémon." "We're going to become stronger."  
He said.  
Me:"Cheren on that day when I got my appendix removed I caught a Shiny female Snivy for my Team."  
I said.  
Cheren:"What's her name Megan?"  
He asked.  
Me:"Mia."  
I said.  
Mia's Luxury Ball opened up and she appeared next to me on my right side.  
Cheren:"She's beautiful."  
He said.  
Mia looked up at Cheren and she blushed.  
Me:"Thank you Cheren."  
I said.  
Cheren:"You're welcome Megan."  
He said.  
I recalled Mia to the Luxury Ball and I walked over to the drawbridge.  
It's 8:55 am.  
Elesa walked over to me and she stood there.  
Elesa:"Clay it's me Elesa." "I got three Trainers who want to battle against you." "Put your bridge down please."  
She said.  
Clay:"I'll do that for you Elesa." "Two of them can help me with a problem." "Team Plasma."  
He said.  
Me:"Ugh." "Not them again!" "They're getting a butt whooping."  
I said.  
Cheren and I walked across the bridge right after it came down.  
A Wild Level thirty Shiny female Ducklett flew down to me and she landed on my right shoulder.  
Me:"Welcome to the Team Sharon."  
I said.  
I captured Sharon and I sent her to the box right after I got her up to Level forty five.  
Cheren:"Hopefully you won't lose any of your Pokémon." "You're a really good Trainer."  
He said.  
Me:"We're going to be really careful." "I won't lose any of my Pokémon."  
I said.  
I put some warm clothes over my outfit and I smiled.  
It's 9:05 am.  
Cheren:"It's a really good thing that you packed some long pants to put on over the shorts."  
He said.  
Cheren:"The same with a coat to put on your chest."  
He said.  
Me:"Team Plasma is hiding inside of the Cold Storage building." "That's why I bundled up." "You got warm clothes on."  
I said.  
Cheren:"What are you going to capture there?"  
He asked.  
Me:"A female Shiny Minccino." "I'll name her Lucia."  
I said.  
Cheren:"That's a really cute name."  
He said.  
Me:"I got that from a Nuzlocke comic that I read."  
I said.  
Me:"That was the name of Lily's daughter." "Gary Oak was her dad."  
I said.  
Cheren:"I read all three of those."  
He said.  
Me:"I keep running into Shiny Pokémon." "I'm really lucky."  
I said.  
Cheren:"You're really lucky indeed."  
He said.  
Me:"I can't wait to capture more Pokémon."  
I said.  
Cheren:"Me too."  
He said.  
It's 9:10 am.  
Cheren and I arrived in Driftveil City.  
The Shiny Turtwig Pokémon Egg glowed brightly and it shook rapidly three times.  
Cheren:"Megan your Shiny Turtwig is hatching!"  
He said.  
Me:"You're right Cheren."  
I said.  
I pulled the Shiny Turtwig Pokémon Egg out gently with my hands and I held it close to my chest.  
The Shiny Turtwig Pokémon Egg broke open and a Level one female is fast asleep in my arms.  
Me:"It's a girl."  
I said quietly.  
Cheren:"She looks like a Bailey to me."  
He said.  
Me:"I love that name for her." "It's perfect!"  
I said.  
Cheren:"She's so cute."  
He said.  
Bailey yawned two times and she opened up both of her brown eyes.  
Me:"Hi Bailey." "I'm Megan."  
I said.  
It's 9:15 am.  
Cheren:"Hi Bailey." "I'm Cheren."  
He said.  
Bailey:"Hi mama!"  
She said.  
I caught Bailey and I sent her to the box after I got her to Level forty five.  
Me:"I love having Pokémon."  
I said.  
Cheren and I walked over to the bridge near the Pokémon Center.  
Clay:"Hello Megan and Cheren." "Deal with Team Plasma and then you can have your Gym Battle."  
He said.  
Me:"Ok." "You can count on us!"  
I said.  
Cheren and I ran into the Cold Storage.  
Me:"Oh my gosh!" "It's a Shiny Mincinno!"  
I said.  
Cheren:"It's really cold." "Poor thing." "You better capture it."  
He said.  
It's 9:20 am.  
Me:"Come here Minccino." "My coat is really warm." "I'll get your Luxury Ball out of my bag."  
I said.  
Minccino raced over to me and she got into my coat.  
Me:"You're a girl." "Your name is Lucia."  
I said.  
Lucia:"I love my new nickname!" "It's really cute!"  
She said.  
I captured Lucia and I sent her to the box right after I got her up to Level forty five.  
Me:"Let's go kick some Team Plasma butt!"  
I shouted.  
Cheren and I went into the Cold Storage.  
I defeated all of the Trainers and I got my Team healed by Cheren.  
Cheren and I went into the box.  
It's 9:35 am.  
All of the Team Plasma Grunts got in front of Zinzolin and they got their Pokeballs out.  
Cheren and I defeated all of the Team Plasma Grunts.  
Clay came in and he arrested Team Plasma.  
Me:"That was too easy."  
I said.  
Cheren:"Let's go to the Pokémon Center."  
He said.  
Cheren and I got out of the Cold Storage.  
Cheren and I went to the Pokémon Center.  
It's 9:40 am.  
Cheren and I healed up.  
Cheren and I went to the Gym.  
Cheren and I defeated all of the Trainers.  
Cheren and I healed up.  
Cheren and I defeated Clay.  
It's 10:00 am.  
Cheren and I healed up.  
Cheren:"Megan I love you."  
He said.  
Me:"Cheren I love you too."  
I said.  
Cheren:"I'm going home to see my family." "I'll be back soon."  
He said.  
Cheren walked out of the Pokémon Center and he flew to his home.  
It's 10:05 am.  
Me:"Bianca was here earlier." "Hopefully she'll battle me."  
I said.  
I walked out of the Pokémon Center and I went out to Route 6.  
Bianca raced over to me and she smiled.  
Bianca:"Megan I just got my fifth Gym Badge!" "Let's have a friendly battle!"  
She said.  
I defeated Bianca and I got one Max Potion.  
Bianca and I walked out to Route 6.  
It's 10:10 am.  
Me:"I can't wait to catch a new Pokémon!"  
I said.  
Bianca:"I can see a Shiny Deerling!" "Catch it!"  
She said.  
I caught the Level thirty five Shiny female Deerling and I nicknamed her Gardenia.  
I got her up to Level forty five and I sent her to the PC where the other Pokémon are at right after she evolved.  
Me:"Yay!" "I got another new friend."  
I said.  
Me:"Isabella,Sharon,Bailey,Lucia and Gardenia."  
I said.  
It's 10:15 am.  
Bianca and I arrived at the Chargestone Cave.  
Clay walked up the stairs with the Pokeball in his left hand and he walked over to us two girls.  
Me:"Hello Clay."  
I said.  
Clay:"Hello Megan."  
He said.  
Clay:"Krookodile come on out."  
He said.  
Krookodile came out of the Pokeball and he looked at his Trainer.  
Clay:"Krookodile use your Bulldoze Move on the Galvantula net."  
He said.  
Krookodile used his Bulldoze Move and he got rid of the Galvantula net.  
Me:"I'm getting a Shiny female Joltik as my encounter." "Her nickname is Danielle."  
I said.  
Clay called his Krookodile back and he left.  
It's 10:20 am.  
I went into the Chargestone Cave and I saw a Level thirty six Shiny female Joltik.  
I sent Marceline to the Box and I left an empty spot on the Team.  
I captured Danielle and I got her up to Level forty five.  
Danielle glowed brightly and she evolved into her final form Galvantula.  
I sent Danielle to the Box and I added Marceline to the Team.  
Bianca walked into the Chargestone Cave and she looked around.  
Me:"I got my catch for this area."  
I said.  
Bianca:"What was it?"  
She asked.  
Me:"A Shiny female Joltik."  
I said.  
It's 10:25 am.  
Bianca and I walked over to a rock.  
The Shadow Triad appeared out of nowhere and they took me over to N.  
N:"Megan you're the Heroine of Ideals." "I'm the Hero of Truth."  
He said.  
Me:"N I'll take really good care of my Zekrom."  
I said.  
N:"Team Plasma is downstairs." "After they're defeated I'll be your opponent."  
He said.  
I defeated all of the Team Plasma Grunts and I got six Lucky Eggs from Professor Juniper.  
It's 10:45 am.  
I found a doctor and I defeated him in a Pokémon Battle.  
The doctor healed my Team and he smiled at me.  
Me:"Everyone is at Level sixty." "I need to get all of my boxed Pokémon up there."  
I said.  
I defeated N my rival and I got my Team healed up by him.  
It's 11:00 am.  
Me:"N I love you."  
I said.  
N:"I love you too Megan."  
He said.  
Me:"Let's start a family someday after we get married."  
I said.  
N:"Yeah." "Let's do that."  
He said.  
N turned around and he walked out of the Chargestone Cave.  
Bianca and Professor Juniper walked over to me.  
Bianca:"Megan did you beat N?"  
She asked.  
Me:"Yes." "I did Bianca."  
I said.  
Professor Juniper:"Megan you caught a lot of Pokémon."  
She said.  
Me:"I'm just trying to survive in this Nuzlocke world."  
I said.  
Me:"That's why I catch a lot of Pokémon."  
I said.  
It's 11:05 am.  
Professor Juniper:"My dad is in Mistralton City." "You should meet him." "He'll upgrade your Pokedex."  
She said.  
Bianca:"Let's go to the Mistralton City Pokémon Center."  
She said.  
Bianca:"I need to buy some more healing items for the road."  
She said.  
Me:"I need to get more healing items too."  
I said.  
Me:"I also need to get more Luxury Balls."  
I said.  
Professor Juniper:"Routes 1,2,3,4,5,6 and 16 are off limits."  
She said.  
Professor Juniper:"Nuvema Town,Accumula Town,the Dreamyard,the Wellspring Cave and both parts of the Pinwheel Forest are off limits."  
She said.  
Professor Juniper:"Castelia City,Nimbasa City,Driftveil City,the Cold Storage and Chargestone Cave are off limits."  
She said.  
Professor Juniper:"Routes 17 and 18 can be accessed from Route 1."  
She said.  
It's 11:10 am.  
Me:"I'll be right back." "I forgot three catches."  
I said.  
Me:"Both areas of the Desert Resort and inside of the Relic Castle."  
I said.  
Me:"I can revive a fossil in Nacrene City." "That's four."  
I said.  
Professor Juniper:"Be very careful Megan."  
She said.  
Bianca:"Megan I can't wait to see your new captures."  
She said.  
I walked out of the Chargestone Cave and I walked into the Pokémon Center.  
I got all of my boxed Pokémon up to Level sixty from the Rare Candies that Vivian the Pachirisu found and I got all of my main Team members back.  
It's 11:35 am.  
Two hours later.  
It's 1:35 pm.  
I caught four new Pokémon and I got them up to Level sixty with the extra Rare Candies.  
Sakura the Shiny female Heracross Lostlorn Forest.  
Scarlet the Shiny female Scrafty Desert Resort Entrance.  
Kasai the Shiny female Darmanitan Desert Resort Interior.  
Justine the Shiny female Feraligatr Relic Castle.  
Aphrodite the Shiny female Archeops Nacrene City.  
I went back to Mistralton City and I saw Professor Juniper's father talking to Skyla.  
I hatched the Shiny female Piplup and I nicknamed her Emily.  
I got Emily up to Level sixty and I boxed her right after she evolved.  
It's 1:45 pm.  
I boxed Brianna and I got Sakura out.  
I boxed Lavender and I got Aphrodite out.  
I walked out of the Pokémon Center and I walked out to Route 7.  
I walked over to a boy and I got a TM from him.  
I walked across the ramp and I made it to the other side safely.  
I walked up to the Celestial Tower and I went inside.  
It's 1:50 pm.  
Me:"Hello Professor Juniper."  
I said.  
Professor Juniper:"Hello Megan."  
She said.  
A Wild Level thirty five Shiny female Litwick hopped over to me and she looked up.  
I captured Ciel and I got her up to Level sixty.  
I boxed Ciel right after she evolved into a Lampent and I defeated every single Trainer.  
It's 2:15 pm.  
I went up to the top and I saw Skyla.  
Skyla:"I found an injured Shiny Rufflet." "I gave him a Hyper Potion." "You can take him onto your Team."  
She said.  
Me:"Where's he from?"  
I asked.  
Skyla:"Route 10."  
She said.  
Me:"Benjamin will be a really good Pokémon."  
I said.  
Me:"He's at Level forty five." "That's perfect."  
I said.  
I caught Benjamin and I got him up to Level sixty.  
I sent Benjamin to the PC and I went to the Gym.  
It's 2:25 pm.  
I got to the top and I saw Skyla.  
Skyla walked over to me and she healed my Team.  
Me:"Skyla I challenge you to death!"  
I shouted.  
Skyla:"I accept your challenge Megan."  
She said.  
I defeated Skyla the Gym Leader and I got the Jet Badge.  
I got out of the Gym and I saw King N.  
It's 2:35 pm.  
Me:"Hello N."  
I said.  
N:"Hello Megan."  
He said.  
Me:"Why are you here?"  
I asked.  
N:"I want to know about your family."  
He said.  
Me:"My narcissistic dad lives over in the Kanto Region." "He abused me all the time."  
I said.  
Me:"He grounded me all the time for stupid reasons." "I hate him!"  
I shouted angrily.  
N:"How old are you?"  
He asked.  
Me:"Eighteen."  
I said.  
N:"I don't like your dad."  
He said.  
Me:"I moved to Nuvema Town with my mom after the divorce." "She got full custody of me." "She won't ground me."  
I said.  
N:"I'll see you at the Pokémon League." "Get all of your Pokémon up to Level eighty or ninety."  
He said.  
Me:"Ok." "I'll do that."  
I said.  
N Harmonia walked off and he smiled.  
It's 2:40 pm.  
I healed up and I went out to Twist Mountain.  
I defeated Cheren and I got HM3 Surf from Alder.  
I deleted Whitney's Razor Shell Move and I taught her how to use the Move Surf.  
I went into Twist Mountain and I caught a Level forty Shiny female Larvitar.  
It's 2:45 pm.  
I got Tori up to Level sixty and I boxed her.  
All six of my Pokémon are at Level sixty four and Level sixty three.  
They're in low health and they're in pain.  
I healed up at the house and I made it into Iccirus City safely.  
It's 3:15 pm.  
Me:"I'm ready to call it a day." "I'm really tired."  
I said.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep in the Pokémon Center and so are my friends.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	6. The last two Gym Badges and new captures

The next day.  
I woke up at 7:00 am and I got dressed.  
Me:"Two more Badges to go."  
I said.  
Bianca and Cheren knocked on my door.  
Me:"Good morning Cheren and Bianca."  
I said.  
Bianca:"You can catch two Pokémon in Dragonspiral Tower."  
She said.  
Cheren:"Three." "Two outside." "One inside."  
He said.  
Me:"I'll capture a Shiny female Druddigon inside of the Dragonspiral Tower."  
I said.  
Me:"I'll nickname her Drasna after the Kalos Region Elite Four member."  
I said.  
Bianca:"Druddigon is one of my favorite Pokémon."  
She said.  
Me:"Deino is going to be one of my catches at Victory Road." "Or maybe I could get a Heatmor."  
I said.  
Me:"Haley for Heatmor." "Denise for Deino."  
I said.  
Cheren:"Do you have any male Pokémon?"  
He asked.  
Me:"Yes." "I do." "Benjamin the Shiny Braviary."  
I said.  
Me:"My cousin Benjamin Cross lives in Canalave City."  
I said.  
Cheren:"A Wild Shiny female Mienfoo is walking around in the lobby."  
He said.  
Bianca:"She's from Route 14."  
She said.  
Me:"I'll catch her."  
I said.  
Me:"Mei-Lin is her name."  
I said.  
Bianca:"Ooh!" "A Chinese name."  
She said.  
Me:"Let's go see her."  
I said.  
Mienfoo walked over to my bedroom door and she stood there.  
Mienfoo:"Ni hao."  
She said.  
I caught Mei-Lin and I got her up to Level sixty.  
I boxed Mei-Lin and I smiled.  
It's 7:35 am.  
Bianca:"Mienshao is a really good Pokémon."  
She said.  
Me:"Persian is a really nice Pokémon." "I like it."  
I said.  
Bianca:"I saw an abandoned Shiny Meowth kitten nearby on Route 8."  
She said.  
Me:"Does it have it's eyes opened or closed?"  
I asked.  
Bianca:"It's a newborn." "Both eyes are shut."  
She said.  
I raced outside and I gently grabbed the newborn Shiny Meowth kitten.  
I lifted the baby and I checked the private part.  
Me:"A little girl." "Desiree."  
I said.  
I turned around and I raced into the Pokémon Center.  
Desiree opened her mouth and she let out a loud cry.  
Nurse Joy got a baby bottle and she walked over to me.  
Me:"She's about seven or three days old." "It'll be weeks before her eyes open up."  
I said.  
Me:"I named her Desiree." "She looks like one to me."  
I said.  
Nurse Joy:"She's three days old." "She needs to drink this milk."  
She said.  
Me:"I'll feed her." "I want her to be in my Team when she's older."  
I said.  
Nurse Joy:"She's really lucky." "Her parents were probably caught." "You can take care of this little cutie pie."  
She said.  
Me:"The poor thing is an orphan."  
I said.  
I sat down on a chair and I fed Desiree.  
Me:"Aww!" "She's so cute!"  
I said.  
Bianca:"She's really tiny."  
She said.  
Nurse Joy:"I'm wrong." "She's one week old."  
She said.  
Me:"She's going to open her eyes soon." "She'll think that I'm her mommy."  
I said.  
Me:"I'll catch her and I'll send her to my mom's house."  
I said.  
Me:"I love Persian." "It's one of my favorites."  
I said.  
Me:"She's already done with her bottle."  
I said.  
Me:"She's still hungry." "I'll feed her again."  
I said.  
Me:"She's yawning." "It's time for her nap."  
I said.  
Bianca:"Megan she's going to need some special help." "To get bigger."  
She said.  
It's 8:30 am.  
I fed Desiree again and I put her into a pet bed with one Pichu plush so that she wouldn't be all alone.  
I pulled out my X-Transceiver and I called my mom.  
Me:"Mom I need you to take care of my Shiny Meowth kitten." "She's one week old." "Both of her parents were caught."  
I said.  
Me:"I nicknamed her Desiree." "She looks like one to me."  
I said.  
My mom:"I'll take care of the baby Meowth." "It's one of my favorites from the Kanto Region."  
She said.  
My mom:"I'll come over here with the Abra that I caught."  
She said.  
Me:"How did you meet Abra?"  
I asked.  
My mom:"Route 3." "She ended up in our home."  
She said.  
My mom:"She was looking for a new friend."  
She said.  
Me:"Aww!" "That's so cute!" "She was lonely!"  
I said.  
I hung up on my mom and I put my phone away.  
My mom and her Abra appeared in the Iccirus City Pokémon Center.  
Desiree didn't like me being so far away from her and she meowed loudly.  
I walked over to the pet bed and I gently picked the Shiny Meowth kitten up.  
Desiree opened up both of her chocolate brown eyes and she looked around.  
Desiree saw me and she smiled.  
Me:"Yay!" "You finally opened your eyes!"  
I said.  
Desiree:"Mama."  
She said.  
Me:"Yes." "I'm your mama."  
I said.  
Nurse Joy examined Desiree and she gave her back to me.  
Nurse Joy:"In seven more weeks she can find her forever home."  
She said.  
Me:"She's living with us." "My mom can take care of her."  
I said.  
It's 9:15 am.  
I caught Desiree in a Luxury Ball and I gave her to my mom.  
Three hours later.  
It's 12:15 pm.  
We have all eight of the Gym Badges and we are ready to battle all of the Elite Four members.  
Cheren and Bianca haven't lost any of their Pokémon because they were really lucky.  
I haven't lost any of my Pokémon and I'm really lucky.  
All of my Pokémon are at Level seventy and all of Cheren's Pokémon are at Level sixty eight.  
I caught a Shiny female Torkoal on Unova Route 7 and I nicknamed her Thelma.  
I caught a Shiny male Manaphy on Unova Route 17 and I nicknamed him Matthew.  
I hatched a Shiny female Larvesta on Unova Route 18 and I nicknamed her Solae.  
I captured a Shiny male Frillish at the P2 Laboratory and I nicknamed him Triton.  
I captured a Shiny male Onix in the Mistralton Cave and I nicknamed him Owen.  
I captured a nonshiny male Keldeo in the Moor of Iccirus and I nicknamed him Kevin.  
I captured a Shiny female Stunfisk in Iccirus City and I nicknamed her Astrid.  
I caught a Shiny female Swablu outside of the Dragonspiral Tower near Iccirus City and I nicknamed her Kara.  
I caught a Shiny female Dratini outside of the Dragonspiral Tower near the water and I nicknamed her Dahlia.  
I caught a Shiny female Druddigon inside of the Dragonspiral Tower and I nicknamed her Drasna.  
I caught a Shiny female Skitty on Unova Route 9 and I nicknamed her Delilah.  
I got all of those Pokémon up to Level seventy and I got all of the main Team members back.  
It's 1:55 pm.  
I defeated Cheren on Route 10 and he healed my Pokémon for me.  
I went over to the badge checking area and I showed them all eight badges.  
I caught a Shiny female Latias on the League Path and I nicknamed her Lacey.  
I made it through the Victory Road without any deaths and I arrived at the Pokémon League.  
It's 2:55 pm.  
I caught a Shiny female Fraxure outside of the Victory Road and I nicknamed her Brooke.  
I caught a Shiny female Lapras inside of the Victory Road and I nicknamed her Aria.  
My Team is at Level ninety and they're ready for the battles.  
On the Team.  
Whitney Shiny female Samurott Ability:Vital Spirit. Types Water/Fighting.  
Nature:Timid. Characteristic:Quick Tempered.  
Moves known:Ice Beam,Night Slash,Surf and Sacred Sword.  
Elena Shiny female Emboar. Ability:Adaptability. Types Fire/Ground.  
Nature:Brave. Characteristic:Quick to flee.  
Moves known:Strength,Thunder Punch,Flamethrower and Earthquake.  
Mia Shiny female Serperior Ability:Contrary. Types Grass/Dragon.  
Nature:Careful. Characteristic:Very finicky.  
Moves known: Aqua Tail,Earthquake,Leaf Blade and Dragon Pulse.  
Sakura Shiny female Heracross Ability:Guts. Types Bug/Fighting.  
Nature:Hasty. Characteristic:Sturdy body.  
Moves known:Strength,Earthquake,Megahorn and Brick Break.  
Marceline nonshiny female Manectric Ability:Lightningrod. Type Electric.  
Nature:Timid. Characteristic:Quick Tempered.  
Moves known:Ice Fang,Iron Tail,Flamethrower and Thunderbolt.  
Aphrodite Shiny female Archeops Ability:Defeatist. Types Rock/Flying.  
Nature:Brave. Characteristic:Quick to flee.  
Moves known:Dragon Claw,Earthquake,Rock Slide and Fly.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep in the Pokémon Center and I'm ready for the Pokémon Battles tomorrow.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	7. I defeat all of the Elite Four members and I stop both of the Team Plasma bosses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I lose my Shiny Heracross Sakura in the Ghetsis battle and I avenge her with the Leaf Blade Move from Mia my Shiny Serperior.

The next day.  
I woke up at 7:00 am and I got dressed.  
I bought twenty five Full Restores at the Pokemart for all of my upcoming battles with my money and I walked out of the Pokémon Center.  
Last night I bought twenty five Max Potions at the Pokemart before I went to bed and I stuffed them into my bag.  
I defeated all four of the Elite Four members in their rooms without losing any of my Pokémon and I healed them up with my Max Potions.  
Me:"Phew." "The toughest battle will be against N."  
I said.  
Me:"Then I'll have to defeat his father Ghetsis."  
I said.  
I went down to Alder's room and I saw N laughing evilly.  
It's 7:45 am.  
N:"I won Alder." "You lost."  
He said.  
N:"Now everyone in the Unova Region will have to release their Pokémon."  
He said.  
Me:"I'm going to defeat you!" "I won't let you get away with this!"  
I shouted angrily.  
Me:"I've got the Dark Stone." "I'll release the Pokémon inside."  
I said.  
N Harmonia's castle appeared out of nowhere and he went inside of it.  
I raced into the castle and I saw the six sages.  
Sage Giollo:"Those in accord with fate are preserved and those who rebel against fate will perish."  
He said.  
Sage Bronius:"When the way is forgotten duty and justice appear."  
He said.  
Sage Ryoku:"One can lose the forest for the trees."  
He said.  
Sage Gorm:"If you make a mistake and don't correct it that's a second mistake."  
He said.  
Sage Rood:"Superior men understand what's right." "Inferior men understand what will sell."  
He said.  
Sage Zinzolin:"There aren't two suns in the sky." "Nor two sovereigns over the people."  
He said.  
Sage Giallo:"Well." "If anything happened to our king it would be disastarous." "It would ruin Ghetsis's perfect plan!"  
He said.  
Sage Giallo:"Our lord N will be disappointed but the six of us shall defeat you here!"  
He said.  
It's 8:05 am.  
Male Voice:"Can ya manage that?"  
He asked.  
Clay came racing over to me and he smiled.  
Clay:"Still standing there Megan?"  
He asked.  
Giallo:"You." "You're Driftveil's."  
He said.  
Clay:"Hrrmph!" "Ain't just me!"  
He said.  
Lenora,Burgh,Elesa,Skyla,Brycen,Drayden and Iris raced over to me.  
Lenora:"So sorry." "Not only are we stronger than you but there are a lot of us."  
She said.  
Sage Bronius:"Accursed Gym Leaders!"  
He said.  
Elesa:"Ignoring Team Plasma." "That would be a terrible thing for us Gym Leaders to do."  
She said.  
Burgh:"Bianca asked us to come too."  
He said.  
Brycen didn't say anything and I scratched my head in confusion.  
Skyla:"I'm fine!" "Don't worry!"  
She said.  
Iris:"No need to worry!"  
She said.  
Drayden:"Holder of the Dark Stone please preceed!"  
He said.  
It's 8:15 am.  
I took off running and I found a pair of stairs.  
I went up the stairs and I walked toward the second door.  
I heard a voice saying come and I followed it.  
A Shadow Triad member popped up and he smirked evilly.  
Shadow Triad member:"In this castle you may rest your Pokémon and access your PC."  
He said.  
Shadow Triad member:"Fear not." "First have your Pokémon rest in that room in front of you."  
He said.  
Shadow Triad member:"When they're healed it's our lord N's wish that you be moved to the innermost part of this castle."  
He said.  
I walked into the room and I saw the two girls.  
It's 8:20 am.  
I walked over to the pink haired girl and I handed her the Luxury Balls.  
Anthea:"I'm Anthea." "Trainer before you go on to confront my Lord N please take a moment to rest."  
She said.  
Anthea healed my Team and she gave me the Luxury Balls.  
Me:"Thank you very much Anthea." "I'm Megan Kendell by the way."  
I said.  
Anthea:"You're welcome Megan."  
She said.  
Anthea:"Ah good." "Both you and your Pokémon have regained energy."  
She said.  
Anthea:"Trainers battle to practice their skills and to grow in experience but never to hurt their Pokémon."  
She said.  
Anthea:"My lord N has realized this deep down in his heart but he has spent too much painful time here in this castle to admit it."  
She said.  
It's 8:25 am.  
Concordia:"I'm Concordia." "I give peace and comfort to N."  
She said.  
Concordia:"N has been separated from people since he was young." "He was brought up with Pokémon."  
She said.  
Concordia:"Pokémon that were betrayed,mistreated and hurt by bad people."  
She said.  
Concordia:"Ghetsis deliberately brought only those poor Pokémon closer to N."  
She said.  
Concordia:"N was touched by their plight and started pursuing the truth thinking only of Pokémon."  
She said.  
Concordia:"N's heart is pure and innocent." "But there's nothing more beautiful and terrifying than innocence."  
She said.  
Concordia:"Go check out Lord N's room before you battle against him."  
She said.  
Anthea:"If you need to stock up on healing items one of our Grunts will send you back to the Pokémon League."  
She said.  
Me:"I don't need to stock up on healing items."  
I said.  
I left the room and I went up the stairs.  
It's 8:30 am.  
I checked out every single room in the castle and I got items for the bag.  
I went up to the top of N's castle and I bumped into Ghetsis one of the seven Sages.  
It's 8:40 am.  
Ghetsis:"Welcome holder of the Dark Stone." "The castle that appeared as if it were enveloping the Pokémon League is a symbol."  
He said.  
Ghetsis:"It means that Unova will change." "The king of this castle is the strongest Trainer in this world."  
He said.  
Ghetsis:"He's accompanied by the Legendary Pokémon." "He has defeated the Champion." "Added to all that his heart burns with the desire to improve this world."  
He said.  
Ghetsis:"If that's not what makes a hero what more do you need?" "Now that the stage is set we can seize people's hearts and minds."  
He said.  
Ghetsis:"We can bring into being the world that I no that Team Plasma desires more easily than you can imagine."  
He said.  
Ghetsis:"We will be the only ones who can use Pokémon and we shall rule the powerless populace!"  
He said.  
Ghetsis:"I've been waiting so long for this!" "I've kept my silence so no one could piece together what I planned." "Now those painful days are at an end!"  
He said.  
Ghetsis:"Go onward!" "Discover whether you have what it takes to be a heroine."  
He said.  
It's 8:45 am.  
I raced into the room and I saw N sitting on the throne.  
I caught the Legendary Pokémon Zekrom and I nicknamed him Ryuzaki.  
It's 8:50 am.  
I defeated N Harmonia and I laughed evilly.  
N Harmonia looked at me and he smiled.  
Ghetsis raced over to N and he yelled at him angrily.  
Me:"I'll defeat you and I'll disband Team Plasma forever!"  
I said.  
Ghetsis:"I'll defeat you and you'll never be able to train another Pokémon."  
He said.  
N Harmonia healed my Team and he smiled at me.  
It's 8:55 am.  
Ghetsis sent out his Drapion and I sent out Elena.  
Me:"Elena use your Earthquake Move!"  
I shouted.  
Ghetsis:"Drapion use your Cross Poison Move!"  
He shouted.  
Elena used her Earthquake Move and she knocked out Drapion.  
Ghetsis sent out Eelektross and I sent out Mia.  
Me:"Mia use your Dragon Pulse Move!"  
I shouted.  
Ghetsis:"Eelektross use your Thunderbolt Move!"  
He shouted.  
Mia used her Dragon Pulse Move and she knocked out Eelektross.  
Ghetsis sent out Hydreigon and I sent out Whitney.  
It's 9:00 am.  
Me:"Whitney use your Sacred Sword Move!"  
I shouted.  
Ghetsis:"Hydreigon use your Surf Move!"  
He shouted.  
Whitney used her Sacred Sword Move on Hydreigon and she knocked him out.  
Ghetsis sent out his Genesect and I sent out Marceline.  
Me:"Marceline use your Flamethrower Move!"  
I shouted.  
Ghetsis:"Genesect use your Techno Blast Move!"  
He shouted.  
Marceline used her Flamethrower Move on Genesect and she knocked him out.  
It's 9:05 am.  
Ghetsis sent out his Feraligatr and I sent out Sakura.  
Me:"Sakura use your Megahorn Move!"  
I shouted.  
Ghetsis:"Feraligatr use your Aerial Ace Move!"  
He shouted.  
Me:"No!" "Get out of there right now Sakura!"  
I shouted.  
Sakura:"Megan it was fun being with you." "Tell everyone that I'll miss them."  
She said.  
Feraligatr used his Aerial Ace Move on Sakura and he cut her in half.  
Sakura fell down on the ground and she died from her injury.  
Me:"No!" "I can't believe that she's gone!" "I was so happy to have her on my Team."  
I said.  
Mia came out of her Luxury Ball and she growled angrily at Feraligatr.  
It's 9:10 am.  
Me:"Mia use your Leaf Blade Move!"  
I shouted.  
Mia used her Leaf Blade Move on Feraligatr and she knocked him out.  
Mia and I burst into tears.  
N:"Don't give up Megan!" "You can win!"  
He said.  
Me:"Sakura's death won't be in vain N."  
I said.  
Ghetsis sent out Dusknoir and I sent out Aphrodite.  
Me:"Aphrodite use your Rock Slide Move!"  
I shouted.  
Ghetsis:"Dusknoir use your Shadow Ball Move!"  
He shouted.  
Aphrodite used her Rock Slide Move on Dusknoir and she knocked him out.  
It's 9:15 am.  
Ghetsis got really mad and he growled at me.  
Alder and Cheren walked over to me.  
Alder and Cheren saw Sakura's dead body.  
Cheren:"Megan I'm really sorry for your loss."  
He said.  
Me:"Cheren I wasn't expecting that Feraligatr to have the Move Aerial Ace."  
I said.  
Alder:"I'll go bury her for you." "She did a really good job."  
He said.  
Me:"I'll bury her." "She's my Pokémon."  
I said.  
Alder and Cheren led Ghetsis away.  
N:"Megan I want to speak with you about something."  
He said.  
Me:"It's about our future right?"  
I asked.  
N:"Yes." "It's about our future."  
He said.  
Me:"You want me to be your wife."  
I said.  
N:"Yes." "I do."  
He said.  
It's 9:20 am.  
N Harmonia reached into his left pants pocket and he pulled out a black box.  
N Harmonia got down on his knees and he opened the box.  
N Harmonia:"Megan will you marry me?"  
He asked.  
Me:"Yes!" "I'll marry you N Harmonia!"  
I said.  
N Harmonia put the ring on my left ring finger and he kissed me on the lips.  
Me:"Let's go home N."  
I said.  
N:"We can't stay here Megan."  
He said.  
Me:"Should we go to another Region?"  
I asked.  
N:"Yes." "We should go to the Kalos Region."  
He said.  
Me:"I need to explore the other side of Unova." "I need to capture a lot of new Pokémon for the PC."  
I said.  
N Harmonia:"I'll go to the Kalos Region and I'll wait for you to arrive after checking out the Unova Region's other side."  
He said.  
Me:"Ok." "That sounds like a deal."  
I said.  
N Harmonia:"You can battle the other two Striaton City brothers." "Chili in the Abundant Shrine." "Cress on Route 11."  
He said.  
It's 9:25 am.  
One hour later.  
It's 10:25 am.  
I buried Sakura in the Celestial Tower and I left for the Unova Region's other side.  
I defeated all of the Trainers on Route 11 without losing anymore of my Pokemon and I healed my Pokémon up at the Pokémon Center.  
It's 10:35 am.  
Three hours later.  
It's 1:35 pm.  
I captured a Shiny female Buizel on Route 11 and I nicknamed her Florence.  
I captured a Shiny female Shaymin in the grass at Village Bridge and I nicknamed her Tiju-Nui.  
I captured a Shiny male Scyther on Route 12 and I nicknamed him Zoro.  
I captured a nonshiny male Lugia on Route 13 and I nicknamed him Luigi.  
I captured a Shiny female Gloom outside of the Giant Chasm and I nicknamed her Blossom.  
I captured a Shiny female Seel inside of the Giant Chasm and I nicknamed her Martha.  
I captured a Shiny female Alomomola in Undella Town and I nicknamed her Millicent.  
I captured a Shiny female Kyogre in Undella Bay and I nicknamed her Kendra.  
I captured a Shiny female Vulpix in the Abundant Shrine and I nicknamed her Amber.  
I captured a Shiny male Togepi in the White Forest and I nicknamed him Tucker.  
I captured a nonshiny male Groudon on Route 15 and I nicknamed him Grant.  
I captured a nonshiny male Rayquaza on the Marvelous Bridge and I nicknamed him Shenron.  
I captured a nonshiny female Riolu inside of the Challenger's Cave and I nicknamed her Laura.  
I got all of my Pokémon in the box up to Level one hundred and I took Brianna out of the box.  
I healed up all of my Pokémon in the Pokémon Center and I called all of them back.  
It's 2:35 pm.  
I left the Unova Region forever and I arrived at Vaniville Town in the Kalos Region.  
I saw my fiancé N Harmonia hanging out with three teenagers and I walked over to him.  
N:"Megan these three are Shauna,Calem and Serena."  
He said.  
Calem:"The Types of Pokémon are different in this Region."  
He said.  
Shauna:"This Region isn't underneath the Nuzlocke curse." "Your Pokémon won't die anymore."  
She said.  
Serena:"I heard about what had happened earlier today from your fiancé."  
She said.  
Calem:"You won't lose anymore Pokémon." "This Region has banned the Nuzlocke."  
He said.  
Me:"I'm still going to catch the first Pokémon that I see." "It's better for the environment."  
I said.  
It's 2:40 pm.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep in the bedroom at my new house and so is my fiancé.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.  
The next story will about Pokémon Neo X and no it won't be a Nuzlocke.


End file.
